


Wanted: Engineer

by darknefarious



Series: Wanted: Engineer [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I'll start posting my Tumblr fics here, Mass Effect!AU, Not Beta Read, Team as Family, Why do you have to be this way Tumblr?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: They just can’t find the perfect Engineer that could fit well with them, until the Alliance assigns them with a short, spiky haired blond combat engineer with tricks up his sleeve and fond of hacking his own military personal data and replacing them with bullshit, well… too bad it’s only a temporary arrangement. (Mass Effect!AU)





	Wanted: Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Fic just for fun, nothing serious.

 

Genesis reread the profile shown on the screen and frowned at the picture attached to it. Everything about this certain operative was clean. No. Perhaps clean wasn’t the right term to use. The profile was almost empty aside from the most basic information which, Genesis noted, most of them were filled up like it was some kind of joke, like the person was not part of an organization that represents the human race. There was no way an operative could have this kind of record. Then again, said operative may have hacked his own data, which was understandable with their line of work, being part of the Alliance and all that. Still…

Cloud Strife. What an odd name, Genesis thought, was that a joke too? Age: young enough but also old enough. Born at an insignificant far off human colony on some far off very distant planet… yes, those were exactly what it said on the data the Alliance had provided them. Empty, empty, empty, empty, Alliance combat engineer… There was no way the military would accept such a preposterous profile. It was definitely hacked.

“Are you sure we could trust him?” Genesis asked. The last engineer the Alliance gave them was an asshole. There was no other word for it.

“Just treat him right,” Sephiroth answered, “it’s only temporary.”

Behind him, he heard Angeal sigh, “Genesis, just don’t scare him away.”

The red head shrugged. They were already a team anyway, he, Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack. They worked well together, each protecting each other’s backs and weaknesses while maximizing their talents and abilities. Then here comes a new one, who could possibly ruin the team dynamic they had developed even if he was to be there temporarily.

Still, Genesis knew an Engineer’s value and the need to have one. Their technological and mechanical abilities, hacking and information and data processing… 

“We’ll see.”

At that moment, the door opened and Zack Fair immediately bounded inside like the energetic puppy he had always been and behind him was the new guy - spiky haired, blond, with blue eyes and short… shorter than Genesis had anticipated. He also had that resigned look on his face, typical for someone dealing with the energetic soldier for the first time.

“Okay, guys, this is Cloud!” Zack ushered the blond forward, almost making him stumble, “Cloud meet Angeal Hewley, he’s a Sentinel and tougher than a charging krogan.”

Angeal gave Cloud a warm smile.

“Then the red head over there is Genesis Rhapsodos, and really, he’s our equivalent to a bad tempered asari commando.”

Genesis scowled at Zack, “What he meant was, I’m an Adept.”

“That’s exactly what I said, didn’t I?” Zack said undeterred, “Anyway, then of course you already know him, the famous Sephiroth, our commander and the best Vanguard of the Alliance.”

“And then, there’s me,” Zack pointed at himself; “the most handsome, charming and the most awesome Soldier ever existed in Alliance history.”

Angeal shook his head in amusement; even Sephiroth cracked a small smile, and just like that, Zack had introduced them oh so casually, like he wasn’t introducing the finest operatives the Alliance had to offer. And because of Cloud’s obvious nervousness, Genesis had expected the blond to withdraw or stammer, but the engineer beamed at them instead.

“Nice to meet everyone, it’s an honor to work with you all. I’ll do my best to keep up.”

He was humble; Genesis had to give him that. They had experienced to work with an arrogant combat engineer before. No good at all. No skills to back up all the arrogance. 

The red head discreetly watched his team mate’s reactions. They seemed pleased. Still, it was too early to tell, and besides, this was only a temporary arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't want to post at AO3 because sometimes it stresses me out. I'm pretty sure Tumblr won't delete this, but just got to make sure. It's definitely an end of an era for Tumblr... and for all of us as well. Kinda sad when you think about it.


End file.
